


Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

by eggseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggseok/pseuds/eggseok
Summary: If there's one thing Minseok is weak for, it's sweets, and his secret admirer gives him more than enough to turn weak.





	Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a feedism/fat kink based fic. If that's not your thing that's totally cool, then nothing to see here ^.^ 
> 
> other warnings (if i missed any feel free to let me know)  
> \- cursing  
> \- mentions of weight gain  
> \- mentions of dieting  
> \- teasing of weight/body  
> \- implied smut (possible actual smut)  
> \- possible mentions of past disordered eating  
> \- possible fat shaming/teasing

Minseok has been a secretary at Kim Enterprises for two years, and he can't say he's been treated anything less than amazing. Half the time the people in the office go to him for random administrative questions or requests, but the other half go just to chat with the charming boy with the cute smile and chubby cheeks. Pretty much everyone has a soft spot for him, so it's no surprise he gets a secret admirer. Mr. Candyman as he begins to call him (or her!) in his head.

It all starts around one morning when he finds there's a fancy and generous sized box of chocolates on his desk. He asks around to see if this is meant for anyone, as there's no name on it, so by the afternoon he decides if no one has claimed it, he can! So he devours them because if there's anything Minseok is weak for, it's sweets. He glances at the empty box and feels a little guilty, but God they were delicious. They really taste as expensive as they look.

The next day he happily hums his way to his desk to find another box of chocolates. Same brand but this time it has a small tag attached to it reading the initials "KMS." The guilt for eating the chocolates suddenly dissipates and shifts to curiosity. Mr. Candyman strikes again, he thinks. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him but no one does. By lunch time the chocolates are gone and consumed by his tummy, he hums to himself in pleasure at the remaining taste of the last one. By the time he's back from his actual meal there's a baggy full of sour gummy candies. He can't resist. He goes in for them for dessert. Jongdae, the boss's personal assistant giddily struts over and eyes Minseok's candies. 

"Those look yummy!" He comments.

"They are!" Minseok says through a mouth full of the sweet goodies. "Do you want some?"

"Oh God, no. I'm trying to watch my figure for Junmyeon. But, you enjoy them!" The younger says with a sweet smile.

It doesn't dawn on Minseok until that moment that all these sweets could potentially make him swell up, but he mentally shrugs at it because it's just a few sweets. What harm could they possibly do? Besides he can deny them any time he wants. Mr. Candyman isn't forcing him to eat them, which brings him back to the thought. 

Who is he?

It can't be Jongdae, walking over to talk to him and talking about the candy would be too obvious. It could be one of the many office girls who have a crush on Minseok, because who is he to break their hearts and tell them he's only into dudes? It could be one of the owners, but Junmyeon is taken by Jongdae, so flirting would be a big no-no (or Jongdae would scream, literally scream, until his ear fell off), and Jongin hardly ever has time to even acquaint himself well with his employees as his time is constantly spent in meetings. A fun little workplace mystery and Minseok is down to play.

A few weeks pass and the little gifts and candies continue. Minseok tries his best to ignore them. It even gets to the point where he has several days worth of treats hoarded up his desk drawer. He's so tempted.

One night after a day spent in skype meetings he realizes he missed lunch, which is so unlike him and before he steps out he grabs a chunk of his drawer candies and sticks them in his messenger bag. This all leads to a night of binging on The Great British Baking show so it's appropriate to be accompanied by all his sweets. He places one piece of dark chocolate in his mouth, melting with the heat of his tongue to savor its taste longer. Then switches to a caramel filled one, then coconut, then back to some sour gummy bears. He’s quickly filled with regret when he decides to weigh himself the next morning and he’s gained his way into the mid 70’s in kilos. He panics.

The next day Minseok decides he needs to have a talk with his mystery man, tell him to ease off so he doesn’t have to start buying new pants - which Minseok realizes as he’s crouching behind a conference room plant how tight they really are. Before he can try to compose or wiggle himself into a better position, he hears footsteps. 

Bingo!

Just as expected. Mr. Candyman is early - way early - 5:30 am early. Low risk, considering Minseok isn’t even walk into work until 8:30 am. This is how he gets away with it. He spots the man. He’s on the shorter side but wears broad, bulky shoulders, filling out his button up shirt nicely. It’s no different with his slacks. Oh- wow, and that black, swooped up hair. But wait, he knows those lips, so thick and heart-shaped. He gently places down a small box, likely some new form of chocolate for Minseok to enjoy- RRRRRRRRRIP!!! 

The silence becomes deafening, the mystery man frozen in his pose, and Minseok feeling the cool air come across his bottom as the realization hits - he literally just ripped his pants.

Minseok figures he might as well just get on with it - it will be awkward no matter what. He slowly gets up and walks out of the conference room. 

The mystery man turns around to face the elder. He clears his throat, ears as red as a cherry.

“Mr. Kim.”

“Mr. Do,” Minseok recognizes his face right away. It’s Jongin the CEO’s, assistant, Do Kyungsoo

“I-I’m embarrassed,” Kyungsoo admits.

“U-um. I’m the one with the ripped pants, I think I win the humiliation title here.” They both laugh, easing the tension a bit.

“So, uhh-,” Minseok continues. “While I appreciate the gesture-.... gestures-....,” he sighs. “The many sweet, chocolatey, delicious gestures,” he clears his throat, snapping himself out of his little daydream. “Do you like me, Kyungsoo?” He scratches his head shyly.

If the younger was a cherry just a minute ago, now he’s a beet! He nods. “I’m sorry for being such a creep about it.”

Minseok laughs. “I don’t think it’s creepy. It’s kind of cute. Romantic, even. Like, how they used to do it in old days.”

Kyungsoo slightly avoids his gaze, clearly still embarrassed by the events that just occurred. 

“But instead of leaving me candies, which I do appreciate, although, my pants do not, clearly,” Minseok points at his exposed bum.

Kyungsoo feels his mouth dry up at the comment.

“Take me out for drinks sometime,” Minseok declares.

“Deal,” Kyungsoo accepts, shining a smile at him. Minseok decides likes that smile. He likes it a lot.

\---

A night out for drinks evolves into Minseok with his legs spread open on Kyungsoo’s bed moaning his name at volume, and by the fifth date he hears the confession. 

“I like chubby guys. I like admiring them, feeding them, seeing them round out,” Kyungsoo admits candidly, his arms behind his back on his bed.

Minseok feels like he just heard the most obvious statement in the world but he decides to play along.

“So that's why you left me all those goodies?” He says as he crawls up the mattress to sit next to the other.

“I realize I was being a wuss about it. But yeah. I- uh. I think you’d look cute if you were chubby.”

The elder gives him a look of disbelief, pointing at his rounded abdomen. “So you’re telling me I’m not chubby right now? I gained almost seven kilos since I met you Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo tries not to swallow so hard, but involuntarily ends up biting his lip. “S-seven?” He asks with a wavering voice.

“Don’t act so surprised. I bet you notice every inch on my body that grows even a little bit.”

The teasing has Kyungsoo so flustered. The man who usually has sharp responses in meetings with clients, and always knows how to solve his superior’s problems on the spot, even the ones involving Jongin calling him crying at 3 am because Jennie broke up with him for the fifth time that week, he keeps it 100% cool, but he’s speechless around Minseok.

And Minseok is enjoying the shit out of it. Sure, he feels quite big at this weight, maybe slightly uncomfortable at times - having to buy a Large instead of a Medium, noticing his belly jiggle when he gets in the shower, feeling self conscious at the gym as all the guys notice and blatantly comment on his gain, but the reactions he can get out of his - what is he? His boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Friend with kinks seems more accurate. Whatever he is he loves seeing him squirm, and get red at the face with just the slightest noises while eating, and the way he cums just a little bit harder when Minseok rides him, dropping his full weight down on him with every thrust.

Kyungsoo chuckles, feeling called out. “Yeah, I notice.”

Minseok laughs with him. “I know. I know you love it.”

The elder has to admit, maybe the whole feeding kink isn’t necessarily his thing, but he damn sure enjoys teasing the other man, making him feel small (no pun intended), pushing and pushing until Kyungsoo is putty in his hands.

“So what? You’re gonna get all hot and bothered every time I walk into work and you notice I gained just a little bit more for you?”

“Mhmm,” Kyungsoo responds softly, shivering as Minseok gets all up in his business, breath tickling his skin.

“You’re gonna get your little hole all nice and wet for me when I come over, so I can lay on top of you, crush you with my body, making it harder to breathe, and fuck you senseless?”

He can’t hold back anymore. Kyungsoo simply ~moans~, way louder than he probably should for a man with his demeanor. 

“You love that don’t you? You love me big and round and heavy so I can dominate you, huh?”

Another moan.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, you’re so cute when you’re like this,” the elder says with the most smug smirk. “Round two?”

Kyungsoo’s way ahead of him. His hand has snuck through his own shorts and to the crack of his ass, poking at the entrance that’s already awaiting the other.

**Author's Note:**

> exofeedees is back bitches.
> 
> want part 2? let me know if you enjoyed by commenting your thoughts :')


End file.
